


The Art of Deflowering a Girl

by songbird103082



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songbird103082/pseuds/songbird103082
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is actually an excerpt from a fan fiction novella I am publishing on here (Todd and Rebecca Part II: Rebecca). It was suppose to be a story Todd recounts with himself through flashbacks but as I was writing this part of it, I realized it could work as a piece on its own. I will probably have it in the novella as well as I feel it shows how he has changed in my story but I hope you enjoy this and comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Deflowering a Girl

At this point in his life, Todd Manning had slept with plenty of girls but he could recall only one so far who had claimed to be a virgin. Now that he thought about it, she most likely had been. He never really asked girls about their status in that area because he was just usually using them for sex or something else anyway so it didn’t matter to him if he was the first guy or the hundredth. She had been a freshmen when he was a junior in college. She had hung around the KAD house that fall and right after finals they were having a major party before winter break. What was her name? Karen; that had been it. 

He remembered her coming to the parties. He thought maybe she was someone’s girlfriend or sister but it turned out she was Milton’s cousin. Funny, she didn’t physically resemble him at all. Milton was your typical nerd, puny with glasses. She was kind of shy but cute. She had brown, wavy hair and brown eyes. She would usually just keep to herself, drink a couple of drinks and leave with a couple of other girls on campus. Before that night she had barely said five words to Todd. But that night had been different.

Todd saw her by the keg having a beer. She was wearing jeans and a tight fitting shirt. The two of them got to talking and she laughed at his corny and stupid jokes and told him she had seen him playing at his games and congratulated him on his latest victory.

“There was a party here after that game,” he had told her. “Why weren’t you here?”

She had giggled shyly. “I was not sure if I should come, I mean the only reason I came tonight was because of my cousin, Milton. He usually tells me to come to the parties to try to meet people.”

“That nerd and you are related?” Todd was shocked. 

She laughed. “Hard to believe but I guess I am a bit of a nerd as well. I don’t really go out much. I just stay in my dorm room and study.”

“You can’t do that,” Todd had teased her. “You need to have some fun in your life.”

It had not taken him too long after that to get her up to his room. It was just to hang out in private or so he had told her. She had wrapped her arm around him as they ascended the stairs together like she was madly in love with him. He tied a neck tie on the doorknob while she was looking around his room, admiring his football trophies and his game ball. It didn't take him too long after to get her onto his bed; just to sit down and be more comfortable. 

It was only a short time later, that they starting making out on his bed. She confessed to him that she was nervous because she was a virgin. Todd had no idea how to react to that, nor how she had wanted him to react. Was he supposed to assume that she would expect him to behave a certain way towards her? She was just some girl he was planning on scoring with that night and it didn’t matter to him what she had or had not done in the past or who she was going to be with the next night. He was not planning on anything with her other than getting her into his bed and releasing some pent up stress from finals. 

“Do you want to leave?” he had asked her. He figured it was still early enough, he could grab some other girl and take her to bed. 

She shook her head. “I kind of wanted you to be my first…I sort of have had a crush on you all semester and I have been coming to these parties hoping to talk to you but I was too shy and you were usually hanging out with someone else.”

He had tried to recall if he had even noticed her before. He had, she was usually hanging out by the keg or the door, hardly talking to anyone save Milton or a girl or two. He was usually chatting with his current conquest and by the time Karen had left, he was usually in his room savoring the victory of that night’s pursuit or about to take someone up to his room to do so. He remembered she would usually smile at him if he noticed her or said hello to her but prior tonight, she had never even said her name to him. Perhaps she did have a crush on him. 

It didn’t take him long to get her to keep fooling around. He didn’t care the way that she did. Had she thought it would make him stick around? She couldn’t have. She saw him heading upstairs with a different girl each time. 

He had taken her shirt off and she continued to kiss him with a trembling mouth. When he had stuck his tongue in her mouth the first time she seem to gasp a little, like she was shocked by that sudden violation. He now realized that was probably the first time a guy had kissed her like that. He gently withdrew and continued to tenderly kiss her neck. After he had taken off her bra, he reached back for her mouth and this time she had entered his, a little bit more confident. 

That’s it, he had remembered thinking. Good girl, Karen. By the morning, you will be a woman.

He unhooked her bra and casually slipped it off of her. He wondered if she had made up that story about being a virgin. He was not sure if he had deflowered a girl before. He recalled having a conversation once with Zach about the subject. He had claimed to have taken a few girls' virginity and that a couple had not bled during and that the idea that all virgins bleed was just a myth. Todd had scoffed and insinuated those girls who didn’t had probably lied. 

“Possibly,” Zach had commented. “But as someone who is premed, I know that not all girls hymens are the same and other things can make a girl bleed during sex regardless of how many times someone has banged her. Like if she is not aroused enough or if you are too rough so it is not impossible for a girl to lose her cherry and not be bleeding.”

He remembered that Zach had turned to Powell and asked him about it. It was about a year ago and Powell was a freshmen. Powell had explained he had only slept with one girl up until then and she had admitted to not being a virgin before they were dating. The two broke up when he moved to Llanview. Todd had recalled being so shocked by this information (Powell had only slept with one girl at his age) that he had purchased him a box of rubbers and made it a mission to encourage him to get laid at parties. 

But that was then, and this was now. And right now, he had this sweet but naive girl whose sighing was making him aroused. He gently licked her breasts and she seem to flinch at that touch. Oh, yeah. There was no doubt now. This girl was inexperienced. 

But not for much longer, he had thought with a grin. 

He had slipped his shirt off and leaned her back on the bed. He recalled carefully unzipping her pants and feeling her between her legs, first on top of her jeans and then he slipped his hand in the open part of her jeans starting rubbing her on the outside of her underwear. She had gasped a little. 

“Shh, it’s okay,” he had told her. “Just my hand.”

God, he was so ready to just fuck hard her right then and there. She was topless, breathing heavy, and trembling. He was enjoying the aroma of her. Her skin smelled like lotion and her breath was mixed with mint, which he guessed was from some gum she must have been chewing at the party, and the beer that was on his mouth as well. He loved the look of her hair as it flowed over his pillow and her soft and unused body as it laid underneath him. He was enjoying seeing her come alive with physical pleasure. He was swelled up inside his pants with a desire to enter her. 

Can’t wait much longer, he had thought. Fuck if she is a virgin. She wants me, let’s go Manning, do it already.

He stopped stroking her and unzipped and removed his pants and his boxers. She seemed in shock. 

“Oh don’t try to tell me, it’s the biggest one you have seen or anything,” he teased. “I don’t like it when girls lie about that sort of thing. I now its a decent size and trust me when I say, I know how to use it and that’s what counts.”

She had looked at him timidly, almost like she was afraid. “I have never seen one before.”

“Sure you haven’t,” he said mocking her, as he started to kiss her and remove her jeans.

“Not in real life,” she insisted. “I’ve never even had a boyfriend.”

“Really?” Todd was shocked. Who had not had a boyfriend or girlfriend by the time they had gone to college? Being a virgin he could believe but never seeing a naked member of the opposite sex and never having a boyfriend? She had to be making that up. He pulled her jeans off and she was now in her underwear. It was black and seemed to contrast against her pale skin nicely. He started to lean in and kiss her some more. 

“I haven’t,” she explained and started to pull away a little. “My parents are kind of protective of me. I went to an all girls school and they wouldn’t let me date or even go out. The only reason they let me go to college here was because of my cousin.”

“Really?” he leaned and kissed her and his next words were mumbled as he spoke them while pressing his mouth against her neck. “That’s so lame.”

He had placed his left hand down under her underwear and was feeling right long her pelvic region. Not too much longer now and he would be inside of her. 

“I know,” she gave a nervous laugh. “Parents right?”

“Uh huh,” he had commented only half listening. He was kissing her along her chest, moving his head down and towards the one part of her body he was the most interested in. 

Why was she talkative now? He had thought. Damn women. You barely say 3 words to a guy then when they get you into bed, the one place where talking really isn’t necessary, they don’t want to shut up!

He made it down to her underwear and kissed her gently on top of them. God she smelled good down there. Maybe because of her being a virgin or maybe because at that point he was so ready to go, anything would have turned him on by now. He tenderly licked his way back up to her mouth and took her up his arms and held her close while he invaded her mouth with his tongue. She reached her arms around him and he felt her relax a bit. With his right hand, he managed to reach for his drawer on his night table and open it. He reached right in and pulled out a rubber. He had plenty in there. 

“What are you doing?” she had seemed almost appalled as she turned to see what he had grabbed.

Dear God, woman, what did you think I was getting? He had thought. Virgin or not, do you want to get pregnant? Are you that stupid?

“Nothing,” he had said while showing her the condom. “I was just getting one of these.”

She looked almost like she was afraid, like he had just taken a gun out of his drawer. What did she think was going to happen? It only lasted a moment. He tilted her head back to his face and he continued to kiss her while still holding the rubber in his right hand. He held her close and he could tell his penis was poking at her a little through her panties. That made her shiver a bit. He laid her back down on the bed. He slipped her panties off with his left hand and started to stroke the inside of her.

Damn she’s tight, he thought. Well she is a virgin, I guess I should expect that. 

She suddenly pulled away. She seemed like she was having second thoughts. 

“What’s wrong Karen?” he had asked, not trying to show his disappointment. 

“It’s just,” she seemed concerned. “I mean, I do want to go through with this but I just don’t want you thinking that I just picked you at random.”

“I know,” he told her as he stroked her cheek and smiled. 

Damn it, Karen, will you just shut up already? He thought. 

“I mean, I really like you Todd,” she whispered. “I wanted you to be my first because I think you’re special.”

“You are special to me, too” Todd lied. “I have wanted to talk to you for a while but the truth is, and I know you probably won't believe this, but I was a little afraid of talking to you.”

She looked at him like she didn’t believe him. How could she, he realized. She had seen him with plenty of other girls.

He thought fast and came up with another lie. You have to support a claim with a fact, didn’t you? Even if that claim was a lie. “I thought you were a little out of my league. I mean you’re different than the other girls who hang around here, and I know this is your first time. I feel special that you want me to be your first.”

“Really?” she had said giving him a small, shy but sweet smile.

Idiot, he had thought as he smiled back. “Really. This is special for me too. I promise this won’t be the last time that we are together.”

He kissed her, slowly and when his tongue entered her mouth, she seemed to relax a bit and kiss him back. He reached down his left hand and starting pressing his finger inside of her again. God she was still tight but he continued to do so and tried to comfort her when she grimaced. 

“Shh,” he reassured her. “It’s alright.”

He continued to rub her until she was starting to get wet. He didn’t bother to see if it was blood or not, she was more relaxed at that point and she was falling for his lies about wanting this to be special for him as well. He carefully moved another finger in there to try to help open her up a bit more. God she was still so tight, so unused and he so wanted to just get inside of her and enjoy himself. 

Now or never, Manning, he had thought. He spread her legs apart and stopped rubbing her. His dick was hard and was ready for this. He entered her, felt her tightness while he did so but didn’t pay it much mind. Perhaps he had gone inside her too fast. He saw her face grimace in discomfort. 

“Todd,” she had moaned painfully and he could see tears rising a little in her eyes. 

“Shh, just relax, it won’t hurt as much in a minute,” he was inside her now. What did he care about her pain or pleasure? He was past the point of no return and she wanted him, she knew it. 

She closed her eyes right then and there. Up until then he had seen trust and some sort of pleasure but when she closed them, it was like she had just seen a nightmare. They were full of fear and pain. He could see tears coming out of her eyes a little, but it was only a little. 

He thrust down into her as she softly cried out. He continued to try to sooth her with his voice but his body was not into that. His mouth was comforting her with words, even if they were lies, as he let the rest of his body do what it wanted and proceed with what he always did with girls physically who were either naïve or brave enough, to come up to his room. 

It’s her first time, he had thought to himself. She’s supposed to be crying in pain and bleeding. What a moron. What had she expected?

She stopped crying and it was more like a whimper as she turned her head to the side. Good, she was feeling better. 

“It’s okay,” he assured her. “See you’re doing fine.”

She opened her eyes and looked at him for a moment and she smiled again, weakly this time. Todd grinned at her and continued to thrust inside of her. Despite her smile, he could tell from her eyes it was agonizing for her but he didn’t care. She wanted to do this. Had she thought it would be some sort of magical experience? 

After it was over she was still bleeding a little. He asked her if she was okay, not really caring. She said she was fine, just sore. She looked at him like she they had shared some kind of meaningful event. 

“Can I stay here, tonight?” she had asked. 

Todd was puzzled. Few girls stuck around afterwards. Most he had just kicked out after he was done. Then he remembered all of those lines he had fed her to get her into bed and to stay there, why not let her live out the fantasy a little longer? 

“Of course,” he said grinning. 

He really wasn’t sure what she was expecting. She leaned towards him and he put his arm around her. Her head was barely on his right shoulder and he was laying on his back. 

She looked at him scared for a moment. “You won’t tell anyone about this, will you?”

He had planned to brag to the guys on the team at the next practice and of course he was planning to tell Zack the first chance he got how he managed to pop a girl’s cherry the first time she spoke more than five words to him. But for right now, he was still playing the part. 

“Of course not,” he had said acting a little appalled. “I respect you too much to do that to you. I told you, this was special for me too.”

She smiled and snuggled back into him. She closed her eyes and after a bit she seemed to go to sleep. Todd shook his head at the whole thing. 

Like it ever means anything, he thought. It never does. 

The next morning, she woke up and looked at the clock and awkwardly told him she had forgotten that her cousin was taking her home for winter break in less than an hour. Todd had told her to get going and that he would try to delay Milton so she could take a shower and get changed in her dorm room. It had not been too hard. He had seen Milton about to head out the door a little while later and asked him to explain some biology stuff to him. Milton could have talked all week about that stuff. 

Once Milton left. He headed back upstairs. He would have to clean the blood off of those sheets. It wasn’t as much as he had thought. He figured the laundry service they used could figure it out or he could just get new ones over the break.

Zach came barreling in when he saw the door was open. 

“So what happened last night with that chick?” he asked gleefully.

Powell was walking by and had heard. He came in as well. 

“Yeah you two looked pretty friendly when left to go upstairs and we all saw the neck tie on the door knob,” Powell commented. 

“Shut the door,” Todd hissed at him as he tried to cover up the sheets with his comforter. 

“Shh,” he whispered as he sat down on the edge of the bed. “You got to keep it quiet because it turns out that was Milton’s cousin.”

“Well, yes, Milton introduced her to us back in September,” Powell said. He looked a little hurt, like maybe he had had a crush on her or something. 

“Yeah,” said Zack. “She’s the one whose parents were like really strict. She went to an all girls school, I think it was called Hallahan, and her folks had wanted her to go that all girls college, Chestnut Hill, but she begged them to let her come here and they only said she could because Milton would keep an eye on her.”

“Well, he wasn’t doing such a good job last night,” said Todd still grinning. “Or he would have noticed I left with her.”

“Yeah, something happened with the stereo and he was trying to fix it,” Powell explained. “I thought I heard Emily tell him that Karen had told her she was going back to her dorm room to get some sleep.”

“Yeah well, get this,” Todd walked over to wear he kept a game football and he started to casually throw it up in the air. “Turns out I not only scored but let’s just I got some extra points.”

“What do you mean?” Powell asked.

“Dude, I deflowered that chick. She was a virgin,” he said, playfully punching him in the arm. “She was bleeding and was a little tight but it was so worth it.”

“Really?” said Zach. “Alright, I am proud of you. How did you get her to give it up?”

“Yeah,” said Powell. “Come on, she must have seen you leaving with like a hundred girls before last night, what is your secret?”

“Dude, I can’t share all of my secrets with you,” he said. “Certain things, brother Powell and brother Zach, you will just have to figure out for yourselves.”

“Man what a great way to end, the term,” Powell looked at Todd like he admired him.

“Yeah,” Zach said smiling at Todd. “You really are a stud.”

“I know but listen,” Todd explained. “If word got around to Milton, he would probably freak out and tell Kevin and you know he would be pissed at me for deflowering a KAD’s brother’s sweet little cousin.”

“Yeah,” Zach moaned. “Well womb to tomb, you’re little secret is safe with us.”

“Same here,” Powell chimed in. “I won’t tell another living soul. But I do want you to tell me how you managed to get her to give it up for you.”

“Just keep practicing on what you can get, brother,” he told Powell. “Trust me, you need to have the right level of experience before you are deserving of a girl’s first time.”

The three had just laughed the whole thing off together before leaving the room. After all, girls were girls right?

He remembered seeing her after that. It was the night he had hooked up with Marty. She ran into him on campus and asked how he was doing since winter break. He had said he was fine and that he was going to Rodi’s with Powell and Zack. She had smiled shyly and said perhaps she would go later, she was busy finishing up a paper. He had nonchalantly told her that would be cool.

Later, he had found out from Zach that she had shown up right after he had left with Marty. She had asked Powell and Zach where he was and they had told her. Kevin had seen what had happened and asked Todd if something was going between him and Karen because she seemed a little upset after hearing that and left right away. 

“No,” Todd stated. “She’s just a girl I know from the parties at KAD. I think she’s Milton’s cousin, isn’t she?”

He never saw her again after that and he believed that Milton had mentioned something about her transferring to Chestnut Hill College.


End file.
